


Super

by myotishia



Series: All ye who enter here [8]
Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-05-31 09:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19423366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myotishia/pseuds/myotishia
Summary: A chaotic week begins for Torchwood as a supermarket is missing a number of staff and a certain blue police box appears.





	1. Power has to be earned

**Author's Note:**

> New reader? Start right [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18551278)

“You don’t have to treat me like a china doll you know.” Sighed Elise as she walked the empty warehouse behind a local supermarket whos staff had been going missing. 

Jack turned to her. “I’m not, am I?”

“Since the mirror you have. As soon as you notice me you soften your voice and find a reason not to go near me. You realise I spent the whole time unconscious or tripping balls, right? I never even clearly saw his face. What I did see didn’t look like you. You don’t frighten me.” She smiled, stepping up on a ladder to get a better look around.

Jack relaxed. He had to admit he’d been worried and, though he hadn’t intentionally changed his behaviour, he knew that subconsciously he was probably adjusting his behaviour to be non threatening. 

“You haven’t said anything about it since.”

“Not at work I haven’t. That sort of thing goes onto the after work category like public displays of affection and lounging on the furniture.”

“Lounging on the furniture?”

“Oh yea. No sitting up at home. If I can lounge I will lounge. Sofa, bed, floor, wherever.” 

“Are you sure you aren’t a cat?”

“Who knows these days, I just might be… Check this out.” She reached over and grabbed something from the very top of the industrial shelving unit. It looked like an owl feather but it was huge, more like a palm frond than a feather. 

“I didn’t know bigbird had moved on to making people vanish.” He took the feather and studied the markings.

She climbed back down. “Didn’t the manager say they’d never found any blood or anything.”

“No. The staff just stopped coming to work and don’t answer their phones.”

“Have the police done any wellness checks?”

“I don’t think so, why?”

“These people get paid minimum wage. If they go around saying there’s a huge bird living in the warehouse they’re going to get laughed at or sectioned. Maybe they just left and don’t want to come back.”

He considered it for a moment before tapping his earpiece. “Gwen, can you call these missing employees. Use your mobile.”

“Can do. The manager says stock’s been going missing too.” She replied.

“What kind?”

“Mostly produce. Fruits and nuts.”

“This is sounding more and more like a giant parrot.”

“It gets better. There’s a hole in the wall that they have to patch up every day from the unit next door. It’s at the far end by the stock lift.”

“Still sounds like a parrot to me but we’ll check it out.”

Elise pulled down a box of apples and left it out in the open. “Maybe it’ll come out for a snack if it thinks the place is empty.”

They both hid on the bottom shelf peeking in between boxes. After a moment movement could be heard from the area by the lift. A creature, as tall as a horse and covered in feathers plodded out, sniffing the air and approaching the apples. It happily dug into its meal.

“It’s a dinosaur.” Jack breathed, a smile on his face as he watched the creature eat.

“Think it’s friendly?” 

“I think it’ll run as soon as it sees movement. It only has one place to go so…” He crawled out and the dinosaur froze, eyeing him carefully. “Easy there. I’m not gonna hurt you.”

It tilted its head and chirped like a cat watching a bird.

“You’re just stuck, aren’t you?” He took a few very slow steps forward, reaching out a hand for the animal to sniff. It bobbed its head like a large chicken as it walked, large feet tapping the floor as it went. It sniffed Jacks hand then nudged it softly, letting him pet its nose. 

“How did one of your feathers get on the top shelf, huh?”

Gwens voice drifted over coms. “The staff are fine but they don’t want to talk about this place. Have you found anything?”

“I’ve found our culprit. It’s a dinosaur. A pretty friendly one too.”

“A dinosaur? How does it fit in there?”

“It’s not that big. I think it’s been living next door and breaking in to find food.”

Back at the hub Ianto was almost amused at the sight of the dinosaur, a relation of the pachycephalosaurus if its head was anything to go by, following Jack and sniffing at his pockets for the possibility of food.

“What are we calling your new friend?” Ianto asked, throwing an apple over to the creature.

“Naming’s usually your job, isn’t it?”

“Hmm… Is it a boy or a girl?”

“It’s basically a giant chicken, it can’t really tell me its pronouns.”

Ianto rolled his eyes. “Fine. What about just Chick?” 

“Chick. It’s not the worst name.”

“Where are we going to keep it? It’s going to try and demolish a cell, if it even fits.”

“I don’t know yet. As long we keep it fed it seems happy enough.”

“We are not letting it roam the hub. I refuse to clean that up.”

“I know. It’s not a dog.”

“And you’re not getting a dog.”

“You can’t stop me.” Jack teased. “For now just get Chick down to a cell and put enough food in there to keep it happy until I find somewhere for it to go.”

Gwen had enjoyed relaying the whole story to Tosh and Owen. It was nice to get a case where no one was hurt and they could just bring the creature back. A faint sound resonated through the walls and drifted down. 

She shushed them. “What’s that noise?”

Tosh paused and looked up. “It sounds like the TARDIS.”

“Should we tell Jack?”

“Yes… We could just go up and ask what the Doctor’s doing here.”

Owen stood. “Better than doing nothing.” He wandered out without waiting.

“Go on. I’ll tell Jack.” Gwen laughed seeing Tosh obviously wanting to follow. 

She hopped up. “Thanks.” 

Elise waved as her girlfriend left, deciding to keep to herself. She didn’t have the same level of anger for the Doctor but that didn’t mean she wanted to give him a warm welcome. 

Owen knocked on the door of the old, blue, police call box and waited for an answer. One didn’t arrive. When Tosh caught up she turned to the door. 

“Anything?” She asked. 

“No.” He knocked again and listened for any movement. No reply.

“Should we try just walking in?” 

“It’s locked isn’t it?” 

“Check.”

He moved to open the door but it popped open without him actually touching it. Inside everything was unusually silent. 

“Hello?” Owen said, taking a step inside. The scent of blood hit his nose and he held out his hand to stop Tosh following him. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Blood. Go and grab Elise. I might need her teleportation.”

“Don’t get hurt.” 

“I won’t. Go.” He slowly made his way forward and saw a hand print smeared across the console and a figure curled up on the floor hidden, out of sight of the door. The Doctor wasn’t moving. 

“Shit.” Owen knelt down and could see that the man was at least breathing. 

The Doctor opened his eyes and looked at Owen with unfocused eyes. “How did you get in?” He asked, wincing in pain. 

“The door was open. What happened?” 

He moved his hand away from his ribs to show the crimson stain seeping through his clothing. 

“Ok, put your hand back there. We’re going to get you down to the hub and fixed up. What blood type are you? I mean are you compatible with human blood?” The door opening pulled his attention. Elise ran over to him and looked down. She didn’t need to be asked, she placed a hand on each mans shoulder and space jumped down, landing on her butt as the TARDIS effects knocked her for six. She was in the right place and that was what mattered. The computer automatically projected a radiation warning onto the wall. 

“Eli, get the radiation sponge.” Owen ordered as he cut away the fabric from the wound to see what he was dealing with. A large shard of something was stabbed between the Doctors ribs, sending long lines of dark green out like roots. 

Through gritted teeth the Doctor gasped. “It’s dangerous… Let me take it out… I can… Regenerate.”

“I know it’s bloody dangerous. If I rip that out you’ll bleed to death.”

“It’s ok Owen. Take it out and he’ll regenerate. You need to stand back too.” Jack said from the doorway.

He had to trust what he was being told so he pulled on a shielded gauntlet and got a strong grip on the spike then pulled it out, dropping it onto a tray and taking a few steps back before being half blinded by the light exuded from the Doctors skin. When it faded the man looked different but in one piece, completely healed, like he’d switched places with someone else. He sat bolt upright and looked around. 

“This room is very bright. Might want to put that in a lead box. It’s radioactive so I don’t know how you grabbed it like that without burning your hands. Well done. Something’s absorbing it. Radiation sponge, of course that’s what it does. Handy. I need to get changed. Jack, good to see you again. I have no idea how I got here.” The time lord rambled, eyes darting around the room. 

Jack shook his head. “Doctor. Stop, breathe.”

“Breathe. Yes. I shou-” He passed out mid sentence. 

“Ok, what the fuck just happened?!” Owen asked, utterly confused. 

After Jack had swept the TARDIS to check if anyone, or anything, else was left in there he locked it up with a padlock. Of course no one would see it there but if he had missed something he’d rather it stayed inside. On the short walk back he was worried about why the Doctor hadn’t regenerated just after being stabbed with whatever that was. What had happened? He’d have to wait until the Doctor regained consciousness. Until then he still had to find a place to keep their new dinosaur. At least until he could ask the Doctor to return it home. He looked up to see Elise waiting for him.

“What’s up?” He asked. 

“I was still feeling a bit woozy from space jumping. Needed some air.”

“I thought that stopped.”

“It did. I think it was because I was jumping from inside the TARDIS. It didn’t feel right.”

“Might have been the radiation.”

“That probably didn’t help. Any idea what happened to your friend?”

“Not a clue. There’s nothing in there that could have done that to him. I just hope he remembers when he wakes up.”

“Why wouldn’t he?”

“Regeneration isn’t a gentle process from what I’ve been told. It doesn’t just change his face but a lot of who he is too. The core person is the same but…”

“I see.”

“Huh?”

“He changed from when you two first met, didn’t he?”

Jack paused and looked to the sky. “A little, but not completely. He stayed ridiculous, still had a soft spot for humanity, still hated being alone even if he didn’t want to admit it.”

“Do you still feel the same as you used to about him?”

He finally made eye contact with her. “No. No I don’t. I guess I had to move on one day.”

“I’m glad. Love makes things so complicated.”

“Is there something wrong? It sounds like you’re projecting.” He frowned deeply.

“No… I saw when Tosh hacked into your doubles computer. I knew if he turned around he’d notice and I didn’t even pause, I just started talking and risked my own life. Ironically because I didn’t want her to be upset and blame herself if he did hurt me. I accepted that idea in a moment. Isn’t that crazy? I risked a horrible fate just because I didn’t want her to be upset. Love makes things so complicated.”

“You aren’t angry at him anymore, are you?”

“Not as much. I think he’s a moron but I don’t think he left you out of being an arse hole anymore. I think my old anger was projecting. Sorry.”

“It’s fine. I don’t think he took it personally.”

In the hub the Doctor was sat up, sipping a cup of tea and reading over Elises dream diary. Ianto thought that he might recognise a few of the languages and items in there. Owen was looking over the information he’d gathered on time lord physiology as they had very little.

The Doctor held the book up in one hand, tilting it to make out what he was looking at, a notepad with ideas and information scribbled on it sitting next to him. 

“You’re awake.” Jack grinned. 

“I am. Your friends have been very hospitable. I woke up, got tea and something to read. Where did you find this, it’s very interesting.”

“Elise wrote it.”

The doctor let the book drop from his hand. “What was the one thing I asked her to do? The one and only thing? Stay out of the rift.”

“She has no control over it. That’s just a record of everything she sees.”

“That’s not possible.”

“Neither am I but here we are. Anyway, how did you end up with a radioactive spike stabbed into your chest?”

He glugged the rest of his tea and placed the mug aside. “We’re coming back to that subject but I was wandering around a small planet, mostly water but with a small set of islands. Anyway, everything was fine, the locals were very friendly and we were having a bit of a party. About half way through something exploded overhead. We were suddenly surrounded by a cluster of drop-ships. I managed to convince the invaders that this was just an outpost of a much larger civilisation and if they left then it could be recorded as an accident. Most of them believed me and left but one. He wasn’t so sure and I was trying to talk him down when out of nowhere he pulled out a spear and stabbed me. The tip broke off. I staggered back to the TARDIS and hit the controls to get anywhere, then I landed on the floor.”

“You need to be more careful. If you hadn’t landed here then who knows what would have happened.” 

“I didn’t walk into the spear.”

“Still, that could have been permanent.”

“Can we go back to one of your employees visiting the rift?”

“Her mind visits. Her body stays here. You shouldn’t complain, her ability to jump through space is why you’re here in one piece.” Owen said.

“Jump through space.”

“It shouldn’t bother you too much. Not like she’s moving through time.”

“You’re supposed to move through time. That’s what it’s for.”

Owen rolled his eyes. “Call me when you’re done chatting. I want to double check everything before he goes anywhere.”

“Thanks Owen.” Jack nodded as Owen left. 

“He’s charming.”

“Well, you were talking about his girlfriend.”

“Jack, she could easily get lost out there.”

“I know, but there’s nothing we can do about it.”

“There is, but I doubt you’d like it.”

“I’m not taking the skin of her hand off, she’s already lost enough skin.”

“Wait, what did I miss?”

Jack looked over his shoulder, hearing footsteps. “Speak of the devil.”

“Ianto wants to know if you’ve found anywhere for Chick.” Said Elise.

“Not yet. Mind showing the Doctor your arm?”

“Uhh, sure.” She pulled up her sleeve to show the metal prosthetic.

“She designed and built it herself.”

“With a lot of help from Tosh and Owen.”

The Doctor stood and looked closer at the limb as she waved her fingers. “How are you moving it?”

“It’s interfaced with my central nervous system.”

“This planet shouldn’t have that kind of technology for another millennia or so. That’s pretty impressive.”

“Thanks.”

“I heard you’ve been exploring the rift.”

“I don’t have much of a choice.”

“I told you to stay in one place.” He looked like an annoyed school teacher all of a sudden.

“I can’t. I’d be eaten alive in that place if I did.”

“What?”

“I’m not the only thing in there and my squishy human self is like dinner to most of them. Plus I can’t completely die in there… At least I haven’t found a method that does. That might be because of the vortex manipulator but still.”

“Haven’t you thought about severing that connection?”

“Once or twice but I can’t give up my ability to fix things.”

“Elise… You know every time you use that it could kill you. What’s more, you won’t be able to go far from the rift. Ever. It’ll just drag you back and that would definitely kill you. Even if using your abilities doesn’t kill you it’ll wear you away. Have you noticed any changes in your thought patterns? Voices creeping in? Blackouts?”

“No.” The colour had drained from her face and she took a step back. “I’m fine.”

Jack placed a hand on her shoulder. “You said you’d started to forget your original timeline.”

“That’s just boring stuff that fades anyway.”

The Doctor sat, looking deep in thought. “Why are you doing this to yourself? What’s making you so desperate to keep this power?”

“It’s part of me. If I gave it up and someone died I’d never forgive myself. As long as I have this there’s a way to fix things.”

“Is it worth it?”

“Of course it is! What kind of question is that?!”

“What happens if something from the rift uses you to get here?”

“We dealt with it! I’m not an idiot, I have some protection on the other side. I have safeguards against that sort of thing. Anyway, at this point losing my connection to the rift could kill me. I don’t need you badgering me about something I’ve spent months thinking about especially right now! If I could just turn my back on it I would have done it by now! You think I like being terrified every time I go to sleep? Knowing the fact that I exist is wrong? Without my connection what am I?” She looked like she was about to cry and rubbed at the deep bruising that spread from a grazed line around her wrist.

The Doctor stood and pulled her into a hug. “I’m not trying to upset you. You’re a human being, and a brilliant one at that. You designed cybernetics years ahead of what the human race should have. You shouldn’t have to give up your life for the chance that something might happen. You’ve given up enough. If separation isn’t possible then that’s ok but you can’t put yourself through this if there’s a chance you could have a life. Let me have a look at your vortex manipulator.” 

She sniffled and sat before removing the strap from her wrist, handing it over. The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and worked on changing a few settings, moving physical components to strengthen its shielding capabilities. It would leave a basic connection but create a kind of door between Earth and the rift, keeping unwanted entities from using Elises body and keeping her where she should be. 

“I don’t know what this will do to your abilities but it should stop you travelling in your sleep.” He said, handing it back. 

She strapped it back around her metal wrist. “Damn it.”

“What?”

“I’m starting to understand why Jack can’t hate you. Thank you for this.”

Jack smiled. “It had to happen eventually.”

Gwen grabbed her ringing phone , recognising her husbands ringtone.

“Everything ok?”

“Not great if I’m honest.”

“What happened?”

“One of my lads was caught dealing drugs… It’s… Well, I’ve never seen anything like it. When we confronted him he swallowed a couple of pills… He ran away but when we followed he jumped over a bloody truck. I think this might be one for your lot.”

“Woah. Ok, I’ll be with you in a bit. Just lock everything up, ok?”

“Will do. Love you.”

“Love you too.” She pushed away from her desk.

Tosh leaned to see over to her. “What was that about?”

“One of the guys who works for Rhys took something then jumped over a truck.”

“Did you say over?”

“Yea.”

“Can you get this mans address? I can get some information together while you tell Jack.”

“Sure. Thanks Tosh.”

The Doctor stood, examining the large hole in his shirt. “I’ve got to get changed.”

“You can go to the TARDIS if you want. Owen’s just being cautious wanting to do final checks. You’re looking fine to me.” Jack grinned.

“Oi. I thought you were in a relationship.” 

“I am. What does that have to do with anything?”

“You haven’t changed a bit.”

“You’d be worried if I had.”

“Thank you for helping me. I think the TARDIS remembered you were here. Took me somewhere safe.”

“You owe her.”

Gwen popped her head round the door. “Sorry to interrupt but we’ve got a job.”

“Busy day.” Jack said, a little surprised. “We’ll be with you in a second.”

“We?”

Elise had been curled up on a chair in the corner. “Hi.”

“Keeping an eye on these two?”

“Someone has to.”

“Oh, and before you go Doctor, I need a favour.” Jack continued.

“Yes?” The time lord stopped poking at his clothing.

“We have a dinosaur that could do with a lift home.” 

Rhys sat in the office, getting his thoughts together. He wasn’t sure how Gwen dealt with alien stuff all the time. He couldn’t fathom what could allow the human body to make that kind of jump without breaking their legs. He’d sent everyone else home and would just deal with the financial loss. It was better to lose money than have a media circus to deal with. He jumped when there was a knock at the door. He stood and braced himself, relaxing immediately as he saw Gwen smiling back at him.

“Here all on your own?” She asked.

“I thought it would be better if no one was around. Want to see what we found before Barry hopped away.”

Gwen smiled warmly. “Better had. Otherwise it looks like I’m just slacking off.”

Owen stood further back rolling his eyes.

“Oh, yea, Owen’s going to take a look at whatever drugs are left here.”

Rhys gave a nod of acknowledgement to Owen that he returned before following to the lorry. Rhys opened the back and hopped up, offering a hand to Gwen to help her as climbing was so much more difficult even with a small bump. Owen clambered up, seeing clearly where a fake wall had once been in the back of the truck but had since been ripped away. Multiple packages were hidden behind the thin layer or wood. Some were pretty recognisable but the bag of lavender coloured pills weren’t. He pulled on his gloves and lifted the package out so he could see it in the light. There were at least a few thousand pills, sorted into smaller bags of six. If these were the pills that allowed a man to jump over a truck then life could get chaotic very quickly. 

“He had a serious business hidden back here.” Said Gwen. “I’m sure my old lot would have been pretty enthusiastic about dragging this all away.”

“They can have all that. It’s this that’s the problem. Let’s just hope he doesn’t have more at home. A source would be nice though.”

“You’ll have more than enough to work out what it’s made of.”

“There’s enough to keep most of Cardiff off their faces.” He placed the pills into his backpack before hearing engines. “Didn’t you say everyone was sent home?”

Rhys nodded. “They were.” He moved to jump down and check who it was but Owen put his arm out to stop him. 

“Drug dealers on this scale don’t often work alone.” Owen whispered, securing his bag so it couldn’t be stolen and readying his gun. 

The large gate was suddenly torn from its hinges, the metal screeched and clangged to the road, a man in a hoodie and shades holding out his hand as if he were controlling the metal with his mind. Two others followed him, looking around at each of the vehicles. 

“We need to get out without them seeing us.” Breathed Owen, trying to make a mental map of the area. 

Rhys looked at Owen and then his wife before taking his mobile from his pocket. “I can call the office. Distract them.”

“Better than sitting here waiting for them to spot us. Gwen, you going to be ok getting out of here sharpish?”

“I’ll be fine.” She whispered, getting low so there wasn’t far to go when she did jump out. 

The sound of a ringing phone echoed through the area, pulling the hooded figures attention.

Jack unlocked the front door of the flat he’d been given the address of, owned by Barry Carlisle. The scent of weed was unmistakable, rising from the carpet and other soft furnishings. Elise coughed behind him, pulling her shirt up over her nose.

“I always hated the stink of weed.”

Jack nodded. “Try having my sense of smell. Open up a few windows.”

She didn’t need telling twice. “Think he’ll come back here?”

“He hasn’t got anywhere else to go. According to Tosh he hasn’t had any contact with his parents since 2002. No siblings. Small social group that don’t want to go near him since the little discovery earlier.”

“I dunno. I’d want to be friends with superman.”

“This from the woman who leaps tall timelines in a single bound.”

She stuck her tongue out at him. “I’m surprised he didn’t get here before us.”

“He’s probably hiding until he thinks no one’s following anymore. Without any police cars out there he shouldn’t get frightened off.”

“I hope whatever he took has worn off by then.”

“Speaking of which, you check the kitchen for any sign of where that stuff came from.”

She turned and pulled on some gloves before opening the cupboards, searching through the usual mass of jars, tins and assorted packets. Nothing out of the ordinary. Meanwhile Jack checked out the bedroom. He found a few of the trappings common with drug dealers. Small bundles of money, a book to keep track of what he’d sold and a multitude of mobile phones. Next to the bed a baseball bat lent against the wall. It was all grim but not worthy of Torchwood attention. What was worthy of attention was a blister pack that had fallen just under the dresser. It was empty bar one lavender pill. If there was packaging there was a lab, something they could track. A sudden flash filled his vision coming from the hallway following a loud crash. A strong smell of smoke and petrol filled the air as flames licked at the walls. The door had been knocked down, an incredible feat as it had been a thick fire safety door. 

“Elise!” Jack called out, shielding himself with his coat, trying to be heard over the fire alarm. 

“I’m ok! Can you get out?”

“Not really.”

“Hold on.” She pulled the cupboard under the sink open and grabbed the water pipes that connected to the taps with her left arm then pulled hard, water rushing out, dampening the air and bringing down the flames enough for Jack to run through without catching alight. They both looked down from the window, three floors to the parking below.

“Can you jump us down there?”

She took his hand and tried her usual method but nothing happened. “Come on. Work!” She scolded herself, flames slowly making their way over.

“No luck?” Asked Jack, working out another way of escaping. 

“I’m trying, just give me a sec!”

“No time.” He smashed the window and picked her up, pulling her close. 

“Jack what are you-” She was cut off by him jumping out, making sure he would hit the concrete first. 


	2. Too high of a price

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team find out where the lavender pills came from.

Jack awoke in the shade, head rested on Elises lap, the smell of smoke, strong, in the air.

“Morning. Don’t worry, no one saw me drag you over here. I couldn’t bring the bits of skull you left on the pavement though.” She said softly, hands placed gently on the sides of his head. She’d been trying to stop him sitting right up when he awoke. 

“So, what’s our story then? Enjoying a summer afternoon watching peoples homes burn?”

“Well i couldn’t get you into the SUV with your brain trying to fall out of your skull. Laying on my lap isn’t the best thing for your neck but it was the only way to hide the damage.”

“Quick thinking. Did you land ok?”

“Other than having a small panic on the way down I’m fine. I’m sorry I couldn’t jump.”

“It’s fine. We shouldn’t be relying on it anyway.” He patted her hand and sat up. “At least I grabbed us a lead before the place went up.” He took the blister pack from his pocket and held it up.

“What better reason to get back to the hub?”

“Other than showering?” He looked down at the large blood stain decorating the front of her trousers. 

“That too.”

Gwen took Rhys’ hand and carefully made her way across the yard, trying to keep low and silent. Owen followed a few steps behind, keeping an eye out for any of the figures. Behind him he could hear them searching the lorry that they’d been standing in, not long ago.

“Where are they?” One man shouted in anger, pulling away what was left of the wooden wall.

“This is where he was hiding them. Think he took them with him?” Another asked, hopping out of the vehicle. 

“If he did he’s in deep shit. We can’t risk the police finding them.”

“They haven’t found any of this.”

“Who gives a damn about this weak crap!”

“He can’t have gone too far. I heard he jumped over one of these things. Moron probably shattered his ankles when he landed.”

“Just because you can jump that high doesn’t mean you can land.”

The third man finally spoke up. “Can you two pricks shut your mouths for five minutes? We don’t know who’s left around.”

“What are they going to do? We could kill them with a thought.”

“We’re not making this any messier than it already is!”

“You shouldn’t have ripped the bloody gate off then should you.”

“Just keep looking.”

Rhys spotted a large hole in the face, leading to another businesses yard and nudged Gwen to head through. She saw the bright orange of a high vis’ vest half hidden behind the next building. Owen took the lead and found a man, hunched over on the floor, ankles horribly swollen. 

“Barry?” Asked Rhys softly. 

“I fucked up. I really fucked up.” The man sobbed. 

“Have you been here this whole time?”

“I can’t go anywhere! It hurts too much. The pills don’t stop the pain. I thought I’d be ok but… Oh god they’re going to kill me.”

“Who is?”

“My supplier. They said I had to keep it quiet. A few packs at a time to test it out but… I just thought this would be easier.” The shivering figure was clearly in shock and wasn’t going to be ok if they didn’t do something soon.

Owen crouched down. “Listen. We need to get you to a hospital but we can’t pull any attention.”

“They’re going to kill me anyway.”

“Not if we can help it.”

“You don’t understand! The pills give you powers. The more you take the more you get. Those crazy bastards have been on it since they found the stuff. You don’t stand a chance.” Barry looked up and any colour he had left drained from his face. The group looked round to see the three figures approaching. Owen stealthily slipped off his earpiece and hid it in his pocket before turning and greeting them. “Any of you lads have a phone? I think this guy fell off the roof or something. He needs an ambulance.” 

The tallest of the hoodies stopped. “Sorry, no. But we have a car. We can get him to the hospital.”

“I don’t think he should be moved. His legs are pretty messed up.” Owen tried to hide how tensed up he was. Gwen could be trusted to play along as she’d shed her rookie status long ago but Rhys was an unknown.He hoped the man really could just keep his mouth shut.

“Don’t worry. He knows us, don’t you Barry. We’ll take care of him.”

The man crumpled on the ground took his last three pills. “Fuck you Lewis!” He grunted, fingers biting into the bricks of the wall to pull him up. He lunged, kicking off the wall and leaving a dent, brick dust thrown into the air. He stopped midair, held by an invisible force. Lewis sighed and clenched his fist. With a loud crunch Barrys head turned 180° and his body dropped, eyes wide, dead. 

“I suggest you three forget what you saw here. Not that anyone would believe you.” He smirked and walked away, dragging the corpse with him. 

“Fuck.” Owen swore to himself, knowing there was nothing he could have done without losing his own life. 

Gwen was holding Rhys’ hand, trying to keep him calm.

“Let’s get out of here before they come back.”

“Sh-shouldn’t we stop them?” Stuttered Rhys, shaking.

“We can’t. We’re out manned and out gunned. Right now our only job is to get out of here alive.”

Gwen pulled on Rhys’ arm. “He’s right. We’ve stopped their supply for now. That’ll have to be enough… Let’s get you home.”

Tosh had set up a search for the packaging manufacturer for the lavender pills. Elise, hair still damp, wearing a vest and shorts as her spare set of clothes were at home so she was down to her gym clothing, sat behind her playing with her hair. 

“You’re making it very difficult to concentrate.” Tosh giggled.

“You existing makes it difficult to concentrate so we’re even.” Said Elise, a hair tie pinched in between her lips at the right side of her mouth. “Anyway, this is a good way to relieve stress.”

“For which one of us?”

“Both. Keep still or I won’t get them even. No one wants uneven pigtails.”

“What even happened? You both rushed off as soon as you got back.”

“Petrol bomb.” She said blankly, taking the band from her mouth.

“What?”

“We weren’t hit but we had to leave via the window.”

“The flat was on the third floor. And you can just teleport.”

Elise paused before quietly finishing Toshiko's hair. “The smoke had me off my game. Jack grabbed me and we just kind of fell. I swear he’s heavier than he used to be.”

A deep voice came from the other side of the hub. “Excuse you. I’m in perfectly good shape.” The captain huffed.

“Then prove it, spar with me.”

“Huh?”

“I’m serious. I can only do so much fighting Owen to avoid concussions, or breaks. Plus you have the extra experience.”

“Elise you don’t have to compensate for not being able to sp-”

“I’m not! It’s just honestly frustrating.” She interrupted, her voice somewhat higher than she’d intended. 

“I would kind of like to see where you’re at skillswise. Fine, tomorrow. Don’t expect to get very far though.”

“It’s ok. A little padding around the middle means I won’t be able to do too much damage.” 

Tosh stifled her giggles at Elise teasing Jack. 

He could tell she was just trying to poke the bear. “Fine, let’s make it interesting.”

“Oh?” Elise raised an eyebrow.

“If, by some miracle, you manage to draw blood I’ll fund that little light sabre project you’ve been talking about.”

“Sweet. And what if you do?”

“If I do then you’re not up to standard and that means you have to go on basic training, being as you avoided it when you first got here.” He grinned and offered a hand to shake on it.

She took it and gave a firm shake. “Deal.”

“When you’re both done trying to assert your dominance we have a match for the packaging.” Tosh said, pointing at her screen. Heracles pharmaceuticals. She accessed their business accounts and records, trying to find the exact batch number half scratched away from the foil of the blister pack. “It doesn’t have a name. It just says it’s in development and is still in the early testing stages. It looks like it was once part of a military contract but has since fallen through and has been returned to the development team. It looks like it was supposed to be disposed of but the main ingredient was extracted and reused. Mineral CFJ362, also known as meterianite.”

Jack looked over her shoulder at the mess of data on the screen. “Never heard of it.”

“That’s because it’s new. Heracles pharma’ named it… Let’s see… Where was it discovered… Redacted? I think not.” She tapped at the keyboard furiously. “Got you. It was found inside a large meteorite that landed on a farm in Shropshire. It was fought over by a few groups until the military took ownership. They abandoned it when they found that the mineral had some nasty side effects when ingested.”

“Such as?”

“The organs of the user ageing rapidly and eventually shutting down. It’s also highly addictive. After only two doses test subjects experienced withdrawal symptoms on par with life long heroin addicts.” 

“At least we know it’s a finite resource. How finite will depend on how much was found and the concentration of it in the pills… Owen and Gwen should be back by now.”

Owen took the solid block of pills and dropped it on the table.

“Nice work.” Jack smiled. “Now we just need to get a hold of the meteor they were made from.” 

“Think there’s any more left?”

“No idea but we have to find out.”

“Might want to let the rest of it run out so we don’t end up facing anyone else with super powers.”

“Good point. That actually works out. Gwen.”

Gwen looked up from her screen. “Yea?”

“I need you to referee a sparring match tomorrow.”

“What? Who and why me?”

“Elise challenged me and you’re the only one who’s neutral.” 

Elise span in her chair. “I will have my lightsaber yet!” 

“Eli’, that’s a bad idea. There’s no way you can win.” Said Owen, partially out of concern.

“I don’t need to win exactly. I just need to draw blood. And if I lose then I lose. It’s just a sparring match.”

“Aren’t I a good enough sparring partner?”

“Oh don’t be silly, of course you are. You and Jack just have different fighting styles. You’re fast and hit hard but as long as I can keep dodging eventually I can wear you down. Jack’s slower but is a lot more tanky and I can’t just wait him out.”

Owen hung back, waiting until Tosh and Elise had headed home. 

“As much as I enjoy your company, is there a particular reason you’re stalling?” Asked Jack.

“Just… Go easy on Elise tomorrow.”

“Don’t let her hear you say that.”

“I mean it. She’s impulsive and reckless.”

“Pot, may I introduce you to kettle.”

Owen made a grumbling sound from the back of his throat. “Jack-.”

“I’m not going to just beat her up, but I’m not going to hold back either. She’d know and she has something to prove.”

“Like what?”

“From what I’ve been told she hasn’t talked about what happened down in the station. She’s acting like it didn’t happen like she always tries to do.”

It was true. After the conversation with Gwen she refused to talk about it. Even asking how her wrist was healing would be greeted with a change of subject. It was just how she coped. Keeping to herself and trying to unpack it all slowly on her own. It didn’t work. 

“Jack, this is a bad idea.”

“That’s her decision to make. Anyway, I’m more worried for myself. I get the feeling she’s got a similar fighting style to you. Like a rabid badger.”

“She’s worse. More like a rabid ferret.”

“Noted. Go home.”

The next day Elise looked 100% ready to throw down the moment she walked in. She’d taken the time to pull her hair into a bun and was already wearing her sports gear. It helped that she’s slept like a log so she was fully re energised. It was worrying that she still couldn’t teleport but if that power had been taken from her then she’d just have to compensate. She looked at herself in the mirror and told herself that her nerves could shove it and she was going to prove that even without her powers she was useful. Strong. 

“Should I be watching my back?” Jack whispered the Ianto upon seeing her.

“Oh, she’s going to kill you. Luckily that shouldn’t be a problem for you.” He said drily in reply.

“What makes you so confident she’s going to win?”

“She has the equivalent of an aluminium baseball bat for an arm.”

“You act like I’ve never fought a robot, hand to hand, before.”

“Have you?”

“Yes.”

“Did you win?”

“That’s debatable. I don’t think she’d be too impressed if I used a loose wire to win.”

“No dirty tricks. It’s in the rules.”

“What rules?”

“The ones I’ve left on Gwens desk. Don’t worry, they won’t sway the result either way. If they would I would have already started a betting pool.”

“What are my odds?”

Ianto smiled and walked off without another word. 

“Tosh, what are my odds for today?”

She looked up. “Well, due to your much more advanced training usually you’d be the winner without question… Buuut, Elise is an unknown to you in combat, since Owen took over her training, and she’s shockingly adaptable. Plus she has much more to lose than you do so you’re both pretty even.”

Gwen plodded in and picked up the paper, reading over it quickly. Ianto placed her coffee in front of her.

“How’d Rhys? I heard things didn’t go well.” 

“Thanks Ianto. He’s ok. He’s called in to work sick for a few days while the police deal with the drugs left over. I’m surprised how well he’s taking it to be honest.”

“He’s dealt with the idea that aliens exist so a death tends to pale in comparison.”

“At least he can actually talk to me about it…” She looked down to see Elise resting her chin on the desk, staring like a dog would a stake it had been told not to touch. Gwen couldn’t help but chuckle. “Shall we get this over with? You look like you’re trying to burn it with only your mind.” She grabbed the paper.

Elise nodded. “Yes please.”

“Ok, ok. I’m coming.”

Jack had spent the evening before clearing a space and placing down crash mats, not wanting either of them to break anything on the solid floor. 

“Right, you two.” Gwen began. “No dirty tactics. No biting, no low blows. First one to draw blood on the other, make them tap out or knock them out wins. Let’s keep this friendly. Both of you agree?”

They both nodded.

“Right, ready? Go.”

Elise made the first move, Jack easily blocking her first punch. He knew she was testing his reactions while keeping just out of reach. He was easily much stronger than her and if he could lock in a hold on her it would be over. He used her forward momentum to push her past him and attempt to grab her but he was rewarded with a swift elbow to the spine that sent him staggering. 

“Come on. You taught me that move ages ago.” She said, regaining some distance. 

He chuckled. “You’re a fast learner.”

Jack was the next to go on the offensive but as he expected she was fast. She had to keep up with Owen, of course she was. Her movements were slight, conserving energy and looking for any opening to counter attack. He wouldn’t give her the chance, switching his prominent side. She knew he was right handed so he’d be more comfortable using that arm so she was expecting those strikes. Switching knocked her off rhythm and he managed a glancing blow to the shoulder. She was knocked off balance but caught herself before she fell. He was closing the distance and she knew it. She ducked low and hit him in the side, just under the ribs, startling him long enough for her to sweep past and regain the upper hand. It had become clearer what Owen had meant when he said she fought like a ferret. She was slippery and fast. She wrapped an arm around his neck before locking in a sleeper hold. He wasn’t going to let that work, reaching back and gripping her shirt, flipping her over his head and onto the floor. Flat on her back. 

“Not bad, but are you ready to give up?” He smirked.

She didn’t answer, simply rolling onto her front and getting back to her feet. Her nerves had ebbed away and she was feeling much more confident. Even getting one hit on him had been a victory of sorts.

“You should start using that metal arm of yours. A shield doesn’t just have to be used as a shield.” 

She had to admit just using her arm defensively had become a habit, she had to go back to how she’d moved before she’d lost the arm. That was the whole point, she could finally let loose a little. A smile crept across her lips. 

She charged, feigning moving right only to hit him in the stomach with a left. It was very much like being hit with a baseball bat and Jack doubled over, landing on his knees. 

Elise stepped back. “You ok?”

“I’m fine.” He coughed. “I kinda asked for it.”

“If you’re sure.” 

He pulled himself up and dusted himself off, recovering quickly. She moved around, keeping her eyes on him, catching his fist in her left hand. It was like punching a wall.

“I used to be a drummer, remember? Crazy upper body strength.” She smiled, seeing his shocked expression.

“I see you’ve picked up Owens overconfidence.” He grabbed her wrist and pulled, moving like it was a dance move more than a combat style. It did what he’d intended and completely closed the gap between them. What he hadn’t expected was for her to hook her foot behind his knee and punch upward. Her right fist connecting with his jaw and her foot pulling the weak point of his knee to topple him backwards. She staggered backwards, looking a little shaken. 

He sat up and rubbed his chin. “Elise? You ok?”

“I’m fine.” She snapped, catching her breath and sweeping away the sudden wave of anxiety that had been enough to make her dizzy. Feet planted steadily on the floor she refocused herself. She was fine. She was calm. Remember to breathe. 

He had to take her word for it and got back up, kind of impressed with her for holding her own at all. Maybe it was time to finish this. He brought down a flurry of punches but found that she was able to dodge and deflect each one. She seemed to be having the same thought but she didn’t expect the knee to the gut. She coughed and stepped back before turning and bringing her elbow up, hitting him in the forehead. There was a short silence before Elise broke it. “Damn it!” She wiped at her lip that she’d bitten into with the shock of getting kneed. When she looked up a smile crept across her face, followed by a laugh.

“What?” Asked Jack, not entirely sure what had amused her so much. She pointed to her forehead and tapped. He brought his hand up to the thin line of blood coming from where her elbow had connected.

“I don’t think we made a plan for a draw.”

“Gwen, did you see if either of us won?”

“Honestly, no. I think it was a draw.” Said Gwen, feeling a little nostalgic for when she was first training to be a police officer.

Elise rubbed at the side of her mouth. “I guess we both win. Thanks for this.”

Jack nodded. “Feeling better?”

“Yea… Yea, I am.”

Heracles pharmaceuticals was based in an unassuming brick building. Lewis Marks, the man who had gained telekinetic abilities from the lavender pills, slammed on the front door. It was locked with a keypad but he knew he could be heard. He was shaking, fighting off chills and extreme nausea, every nerve in his body feeling as if they were on fire. 

“Let me in! I need more!” He screamed, his voice gravelly and worn.

A woman in a lab coat marched up to the door and buzzed it open. “Will you shut up?! What happened to the stock I gave you.”

“Barry was a moron and got caught. We don’t know where he stashed them all. Please, I think I’m dying.”

“Don’t be so dramatic! This is why I didn’t want to test them on the street in the first place. I knew this would happen. Just, get in here and stop making a scene.” 

He walked past her like a kicked puppy, hunched over and drawn. With the door secured, Dr Olivia Bird led the shadow of a man up to her office, gesturing for him to sit in one of the plastic chairs. He flopped down and lent forward on his knees. 

“Don’t throw up on my floor.” She grumbled. In the corner a safe was set into the wall. She tapped in the code and it opened with a thunk. She took a small box from inside before closing it. 

“Here. These should have less side effects but they haven’t gone through sufficient testing.”

“I don’t care. Please just-” He snatched them from her hand and tore into the box, popping two pills and swallowing them dry. 

“I want you to go back out there and find those pills. If you don’t then those are the last you will ever get, am I making myself completely clear?” She sat behind her desk and stared at him.

He nodded. “I’ll find them. His place was burned down but I know he didn’t keep them stored there. It should have been in the back of the lorry.”

“If they were found then they would have been confiscated. I assume you looked in the office buildings as well as the vehicles.”

“I… We…”

“Oh for the love of-” She rubbed her temples. “Just get out. You’re giving me a headache.”

Rhys had been enjoying his day off but he had to admit without Gwen it was a bit boring. He was about to grab his coat to go out when his phone rang. The works unit had been broken into. Nothing had been taken but the police had to inform someone as the drug investigation continued. Yet another thing he’d have to deal with when he got back. He tossed the phone onto the sofa as he heard a knock at the door. He was flung backwards as soon as he unlatched the door, lifted into the air by an invisible hand.

“You! Where are the pills?!” Lewis growled, hand extended to channel his telekinesis. 

“I don’t know!” It was a half truth. He didn’t know where they currently were as they could have been disposed of since they’d been taken.

“You confiscated them, where did you put them.”

“I didn’t touch the bloody things! We found the drugs and closed everything off!” He struggled to speak, feeling the unseen grip tightening around his throat. 

“Well, they didn’t just fucking disappear did they. You know what? Fuck this!”

It suddenly felt as if Rhys’ head was trying to explode, images of the day before flashed across his vision.

“That’s where they are. How about you give her a call.” Lewis smirked.

He couldn’t just call Gwen right into this psychopaths hands. Powers or no powers. He was suddenly released and dropped, gasping, to the floor. 

The drugged up man looked confused as to why his powers were failing him, his attention pulled from the situation. It gave Rhys a chance to retaliate, charging and tackling the man to the floor, delivering a few swift punches to the face that rendered him unconscious. Now he could call Gwen, but first he’d have to find away to keep the guy from running away or attacking. What did he even have in the house? Packing tape? It would have to do. 

Owen tried not to laugh when he saw the bound drug dealer, wrists and ankles wrapped in a thick layer of packing tape. Tantrum muffled by the tape over his mouth as he wriggled like an especially aggressive caterpillar. Gwen was fussing over Rhys who had bruised knuckles and a mild nosebleed. He was a little shaken but dealing with a human was a lot easier than the existential horror of facing an alien. 

Owen pulled the bound man up to sit on a chair before pulling the tape from his mouth.

“Are you done?”

Lewis glared. “Fuck you!”

“Not so confident without your powers, eh? Being as you clearly have a supplier, why are you so desperate to get the old lot back?”

“Where are they?”

“Gone. We know Heracles pharmaceuticals developed them so how did you lot get hold of them?”

It finally sunk in that he was never going to get the original supply back, and that meant he wasn’t getting any more. “Who even are you people? A competitor? You can have the rest of the new set of pills. They’re just testing them on people, wanted me to spread them around and see what would happen. I need that shit now. One day without and it’s like hell!” 

“We’ll see what we can do. Do you have a name for who started handing these things out?”

“She’s called Dr Bird.”

Tosh double checked the information they’d been given, paying particular attention to Dr Olivia Bird’s personal projects. Most were rather mundane but some were ethically on thin ice. She’d been part of the team that did the initial testing on the compound and had written the final report that rendered it useless to the military. Some of her notes were also concerning, implying that the testing that she was doing on the public wasn’t to see the effect it would have on the wider populous, but to see if it would grow inside each of the people. 

“Owen, you might want to test our newest guests blood for mineral growth.” 

Owen raised an eyebrow before scooting over to read what she’d been looking at. His eyes widened. “Shit.” 


	3. No turning back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The result of taking the lavender pills become painfully clear.

Lewis had consented to a blood test and was sitting quietly, fear taking over where aggression had been.

“I’m going to die, aren’t I?” He said.

Owen didn’t look up from his work. He was on a time limit. “Not if I can help it. The crystals are growing on your bones. The withdrawal symptoms aren’t from withdrawal. They’re your body realising what’s happening to it. The pills contain an immunosuppressant.”

“A what?”

“That thing that fights off diseases. Your immune system. One of the ingredients in the pills stops it working.”

“Why would she do that? I thought she was just trying to make money.”

“So did we. I think she’s using you to grow more of this stuff. What did you do with that mans body?”

“We smuggled it to her house. I didn’t ask what she wanted it for. I thought… I thought she was just going to have it burned or something. If it isn’t for the pills then why is she trying to grow more of that stuff?”

“No idea. We’re trying to find that out.”

“So you’re not a competitor.”

Owen rolled his eyes. “Finally worked that out, eh?”

“Who are you then?”

“Torchwood. We deal with anything that isn’t meant to be on Earth. Shit that the police and army are too stupid to even understand.”

“You don’t need to take the piss. I’m dying here.” 

“The mineral on your bones was found in a meteorite that landed on earth. The military claimed it and wanted to use it but the side effects were too extreme.”

Lewis swallowed hard, knowing that Owen wasn’t joking from the tone of his voice. “So I have alien rocks growing on my bones.”

“Yes you do.”

“This is the worst trip I’ve ever bee ohn.”

Owen sat bolt upright. “You feeling ok?”

“I ont oh.” His head lent to one side.

“Lift your arms for me.” 

Lewis tried but found one arm couldn’t move at all and the other could only be lifted so far. A long line of blood ran down his face from his eye, followed by more pouring from his nose. His eyes glazed over and a cracking sound could be heard as a purple crystal began pushing its way out from the top of his eye socket. He was still breathing but wasn’t responsive. Owen knew he had no chance of giving this man his life back but he could at least be kept alive, but was it worth it? The crystals had grown inside the mans skull and had been pressing into his brain. There was nothing that could be used to break the mineral down safely and it wasn’t going to stop growing. If he survived he would have such extensive brain damage that he’d need round the clock care. It would be kinder to let him go. The popping and crackling sound continued unabated. 

Dr Bird pulled another crystal from Barry's body. All the flesh now stripped away and large purple clusters of amethyst like rock protruding from his bones. 

“It won’t be long until I have enough pure crystals to start my real research.” She smiled to herself. The original samples had been damaged by the extreme temperature changes when it entered the Earths atmosphere. It couldn’t grow and thrive in the open air and all other states hadn’t allowed any real growth. After one of her workmates had cut himself on a sample and found the purple mineral growing around the bones in his finger she knew what she had to do. She’d theorised that the damaged mineral was desperate to grow but the fresh samples wouldn’t be. The fresh material would be stable. It could be used in an almost symbiotic way. The rat that she had tested the first fresh sample on floated around its tank, a food pellet levitating towards its mouth. The creatures eyes glowed an eerie purple and tiny gemstone growths protruded from its spine, fingers, toes and tail. The animal didn’t seem to be in any pain and had full control over its new abilities. She couldn’t wait to start human experimentation. Maybe she could call up the last addicts to test the first batch on. 

Early the next morning, before the sun had fully risen Gwen and Owen walked into the lab. To their right was the packaging and shipping areas. To the left was research and development. 

Gwen yawned to herself, glad that even security hadn’t turned up yet. Hopefully this would be over sooner rather than later and she’d be able to get some sleep. The slow rising of the summer heat wasn’t helping. Who thought it was a good idea to be pregnant over summer. 

“How long are you going to keep this up?” Asked Owen, setting off the lockpick on one of the inner security doors. 

“Keep what up?”

“Field work. It’s only going to get harder.”

“As long as I can I suppose.”

“A few more weeks then?”

“What?!” She snapped, suddenly very awake.

He pushed the door open and headed through. “After that all this running around will be too much for both of you.”

“Isn’t that my decision?”

“Yes, but you’ll start being a liability and you signed up for the time at your desk when you decided you wanted to keep it.”

“I can take care of myself. It’s barely a proper bump yet.”

“But we’re still going to have to pay extra attention to your well being. You’ve got two lives to worry about instead of one, your hormones are going to keep ramping up so you’re not always going to be on your game and one bad fall could lead to a lot of trauma. It’s not like a normal job, you know that. You can’t leave it until you can barely waddle before you have to take it easy.”

“Owen-”

“Plus you’re like a big neon target walking around if something wants a hostage.”

“I know! I’m just not ready to sit around all day yet.”

“Who the fuck said you’d be sitting around all day? Just because you won’t be in the field doesn’t mean you’re literally going to be chained to your desk.”

“Elise was.”

“Because she couldn’t walk and the hub isn’t exactly the most wheelchair friendly place.”

“And what about you?”

He almost laughed. “It’s me. Sitting down too long for any reason drives me nuts.”

“I suddenly feel sorry for Tosh with both of you around.”

“We keep active.” He grinned.

“Oh for gods sake.” She shook her head. “So where are we heading exactly?”

“Apparently Dr Bird keeps all of her personal projects in her office so that’s where we start.”

Jack looked up at the neat, suburban, detached house belonging to Dr Bird. He wanted to talk to her before she left for work. Elise straightened her jacket.

“What’s our story then?” She asked.

“We’re from the MHRA investigating reports of unsanctioned human testing.”

“Think she’ll buy it?”

“Once we’re inside it won’t matter. As long as we can confiscate any samples she has then she can believe what she wants.”

“What’s going to happen to her?”

“I’ve been trying to get in touch with UNIT but I still haven’t had any response. She still poisoned at least two people to death.”

“True.”

“Let’s go and wake up the good doctor.”

Dr Bird jolted awake, hearing a loud knock on the front door. She swiftly tugged on her trousers from the day before and a loose tee shirt before rushing downstairs. She grabbed a tablecloth and covered the rats tank then closed the door to the dining room to conceal Barry. Another loud knock at the door.

“That had better not be Lewis’ little minions” She grumbled, unlocking the door. “Can I help you?” She asked, bleary eyed. 

“Sorry to wake you. We’re from the MHRA, could we come inside? We just have a few questions.” Smiled Jack, ever the charmer. 

She stuttered for a moment before collecting herself. “Now? Couldn’t this be done at the office?”

“Not without possibly putting your job in jeopardy.”

“Fine, fine. Come in.” She sighed, pointing them to the living room. “Can I offer you some coffee? Tea?”

“No thanks. I’m sure this won’t take long.”

She padded into the kitchen and switched on the kettle. “What’s this all about?”

“We’ve had some disturbing reports of your lab participating in unsanctioned, and unsafe, human testing.”

“I’ve never heard of anything like that in our lab.” She bit her lip and tried to keep calm, grabbing her coffee mug from the draining board.

“Are you sure? We wouldn’t be here if we had no evidence of this kind of thing going on. It would be best for everyone involved if this ended here.”

She grabbed the jar off instant coffee, sweeping past the rats tank where a handful of purple gems sat on the worksurface. She considered her options. If they knew what she’d been doing then everything would be confiscated and she was likely spend the rest of her life in prison. There was no one she could shift the blame onto. If she could just use a little of the fresh crystals effects to get these two out of the way she could take Barry and start again elsewhere. She slipped three of the purple stones into the mug with the coffee and added the boiling water and milk. 

“We only use rats for testing purposes and that’s only after we are fairly certain we have removed any dangerous effects.” She said before taking a long gulp of her coffee. 

Jack narrowed his eyes at her. “And the purple tablets we found with your labs packaging?”

“That would be something you’d have to speak to our packaging department about that.” She took another gulp of her coffee, feeling the stones scratch her throat as she swallowed them. 

“Dr Bird, we know those tablets came from your department.”

She placed down the half empty mug and slid down into her armchair. “Those pills may have come from my development team but I assure you I did not allow that to happen.”

Elise could feel Jack bristle at this womans blatant lies.

“Two men are dead.” He said coldly. “And if you don’t cooperate there will be more blood on your hands.” 

Owen held out his arm to stop Gwen as he heard a noise from inside the office. She backed up against the wall and listened. She recognised the voices of the two men who had been with Lewis, trying to retrieve the pills. There was a third voice she didn’t recognise.

“She probably took the bloody things home!” The new voice growled.

“We’ll check there next. Are you just going to stand there or are you going to help us?” One of the men barked, kicking a chair in frustration. He looked gaunt and pallid with a bandage binding his right hand, red stains decorating the fingertips and knuckles.

“You’re the ones who need that shit.”

“And you’re the one that petrol bombed Barry’s house!”

“Dr Bird didn’t want any evidence left over.”

“And you’re her bitch, we get it.”

Owen held his gun to the new hoodies back. “And now you’re mine. Don’t move.”

The hoodie froze and held up his hands in surrender. “Woah, I never wanted to be a part of this. Please don’t shoot me.”

“Just sit down and keep your hands where I can see them.”

The hoodie did as they were told, looking round and seeing Gwen with her own weapon pointed in his partners in crimes direction. He gulped and pushed himself back against the wall. Owen cringed internally at the sight of the other two. Both had visible wounds where the crystals had grown up through the skin and looked clammy. One tried to pull a knife and charge but only managed to get his head bounced off the side of the desk. 

The man with the wrapped hand shook his head. “What the fuck… Look mate, just let us go and you’ll never see us again.”

“You can’t go anywhere.” Said Gwen sadly, knowing that they’d be likely spending their final hours in the cells. 

“We didn’t find anything.”

“We know. Just sit down and I’ll explain.”

Dr Bird had asked for a moment to get dressed which she’d been granted, giving Jack and Elise chance to snoop around. The rat had squeaked and its tank had started to move on its own. It dragged the tablecloth along, looking like a box in a halloween costume. Jack pulled away the cloth and watched the strange amalgamation of a chunk of crystal and a white rodent as it levitated around. A loud thud pulled their attention from the hungry creature. Jack climbed the stairs two at a time, hoping the woman wasn’t trying to escape with any samples. He barely realised what was happening as he was thrown back down and into the far wall, plaster chipping away with the impact. An eerie purple glow came from the top of the stairs. Elise took cover in the kitchen doorway and drew her gun, unsure of what she was about to face. 

Olivia chuckled to herself. “That’s what you get for trying to prevent my important research. Now, where’s the other one?”

Elise hid behind the wall, not sure if bullets would even do anything to the rock covered woman. The gems weren’t growing out of control but they had grown extremely quickly. A blinding pain shot through her head.

“There you are.” She heard Dr Bird say in her mind. “It won’t hurt if you stop fighting me you know. I just wanted to develop a future for the human race. A perfect symbiosis. The mineral grows and spreads and we gain power unimaginable. I just needed fresh samples but it looks like I didn’t need as much as I thought.”

Elise staggered and fell to the floor, holding her head, her gun clattering to the floor. 

“You aren’t who you said you were. Did you think you could take my discovery for yourself?” She lifted Elise into the air, watching the woman struggle in her psionic grasp. The agent gritted her teeth and swung her left fist, connecting with Olivias face, shattering a cluster of protruding spikes. The pain rushed away immediately to let Elise regain control of her situation. She brought up her boot and slammed it into Dr Birds chest, a loud crunch announcing her sternum cracking. She dropped to the floor and scrambled for her weapon, dodging past the glowing figure to see if Jack was back up yet. 

He rubbed the back of his head as he made his way into cover. The impact hadn’t killed him but it had hurt like hell. He coughed and spat a mouthful of blood, hoping he hadn’t punctured a lung. Oxygen deprivation was awful for decision making. 

He tapped his earcom. “We could do with some backup over here, in the meantime I need a full area blackout. Phones, computers, everything. I don’t think we can contain this.”

“I can cut the power and any network connection. Can you give me three minutes?” Tosh asked, the sound of furious key tapping faint in the background.

“I can give you two.” He rolled out of the way of a coffee table being thrown in his direction, the wood shattering against the side of the staircase behind him. 

Elise shielded her head with her arm as the splinters of wood rained down on her. They needed to move but there was nowhere to go. Elise grabbed Jacks hand and looked to him.

“Go for it if you can.”

She tried her best to concentrate and move them both. This had all been so easy before. Why was it so tough now? An armchair flew over their heads. Don’t panic. Stay calm. The hair on the back of her neck stood up as the air gained a charge then she suddenly landed on the soft grass. 

Jack pulled himself to his feet. “You ok?”

“Yea.” She grinned, pulling herself up and looking over at the house, the sound of furniture being destroyed from inside. “What do we do about her?”

“We can’t wait her out. Did she try and read your mind?”

“Yes and it hurt.”

“Let her.”

“What?! What did I ever do to you?!”

He rolled his eyes. “You’ve seen things that would cripple most people, especially if they were exposed to it all at once. Let her see that. I’ll do the rest.”

“Got it.” 

Jack kept out of sight but he could see Olivia searching for them. Elise sat with her back against the wall. The front door flew off its hinges and was tossed clear across the street. Olivia emerged with fire in her lavender eyes. Elise grabbed her head as the woman invaded again. OK, pain she could deal with. She had to bring the right thoughts to the surface: feeling the effects of atomic destruction, seeing the torture devices in the rift, looking up at the vast eternity surrounding the tear back to earth, drowning in darkness while facing down death and the horror of the thing in the bay. All of those memories, condensed and weaponized. Olivia screeched an inhuman screech before being silenced, her mind so distracted she never had a chance to stop the bullet that Jack fired ripping through her skull. The gemstones light faded and she fell to the path with a thud. 

“It worked. Elise…” Jack walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder. 

She stared into space, flashes of memories she didn’t recognise rolling through her mind. Watching Billis fall into a burning bright light. Feeling something crawling under her skin, pulsing through her veins, cold and merciless. Time unmoving. 

“Elise!” He waved a hand in front of her eyes. “Can you hear me?”

Her consciousness snapped back to the present. “I… Sorry… What happened? Is it over?”

“Yea. What happened there?”

“Just… Things I thought I’d forgotten. I’ll be ok.”

He didn’t look convinced but that would have to wait. People were starting to gather and try to see what was going on. He picked up Olivias body carefully and carried it inside. 

With the rest of the samples stored safely away Owen turned his attention to attempting to save the two men from becoming geodes. The third had been retconned and taken home to sleep it off. So far he’d worked out that an acidic environment could weaken the structure of the stone but actually removing it or creating that environment inside the body would do more damage than good. Unless every last shard was removed at one time they would begin to regrow immediately. He couldn’t just give up, no matter how fatigued he was feeling. If he could just stop it growing at least that would be something. 

“Owen?” Ianto said, appearing as if from nowhere, though Owen may have just been too lost in his thoughts.

“Hmm?”

“I’m sorry.”

“What?! They should have had hours before it got anywhere near that far.”

“We didn’t have them on suicide watch.”

Owen bit his lip and ran his hands over his face. “Shit… Thanks for telling me. Need a hand moving them?”

“Jack already offered.”

Owen nodded and sighed deeply, feeling like he could really do with a win.


End file.
